A corporate or enterprise may deploy a number of services across a network to enhance the quality of service provided by the enterprise to the clients accessing the services via servers of the enterprise. The servers of the enterprise may be optimized in a number of ways to meet the demand and load from the volume of clients' requests. In some configurations, the enterprise may further provide one or more intermediaries to manage the network traffic from the clients requesting access to one or more enterprise servers.